Está en ti
by Musharnita
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus planes no hubieran salido como lo esperado? Aizen se ve obligado a pensar otra forma de extraer el Hogyoku del cuerpo de Rukia. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre un brillante plan: ¿Por qué no hacer que Rukia se enamore de Ichigo? Si ésta se entrega en cuerpo y alma a él...


¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fanfic sobre Bleach. Es más, hace tan solo un par de meses que comencé a ver la serie y me pareció un concepto fascinante. (Aún no termino de verla…) Aún así, no pude esperarme para escribir algo acerca de la pareja que me cautivó: Ichigo y Rukia. ¡Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado!

Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Está en ti**

Por Musharnita

**Capítulo I: Decisión**

Una tenue luz de luna se posaba sobre Inoue Orihime, quien sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percataba de que aquella luz era constante. No le molestaba. En realidad no era que aquella luz permanente no la molestase… no, la molestaba todo lo demás. Se sentía agobiada, triste, angustiada, preocupada… ¿Por qué habrían venido a salvarla? ¿Qué clase de sacrificio había hecho entonces ella? ¿Se habría dejado llevar por el momento, aquel momento en el que falsamente había creído que podía hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos? Las frías palabras de Urahara habían apuñalado su corazón como si de filosos cuchillos se trataran. ¿Realmente era tan inútil?

No. No lo era. Aizen-san se lo había repetido hace un par de minutos. Su poder era increíble. Ni ella misma se lo creía después de haber pensado en numerosas ocasiones que sus poderes eran solo un apoyo… jamás sería como Rukia, jamás… y efectivamente no lo sería. Aizen-san había hablado de la grandeza de sus poderes y podía ahora darse cuenta de cuán grandes eran. Las palabras de aquél hombre que había traicionado toda la _Sociedad de Almas _la habían motivado y a pesar de que sintiese un torbellino de emociones, en ese momento se sentía más fuerte, que no importaba qué, ella podía lograr lo que se propusiese.

Levantó su cabeza suavemente en señal triunfadora y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la única ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquella luz de luna que por tantos días había bañado su nuca. Ya no más… no más. No volvería a bajar la mirada.

Se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras su mano tocaba el áspero y terroso suelo de _Las Noches_. Se levantó completamente y giró la mirada hacia uno de los sillones que adornaban la habitación. Ciertamente, la persona que había decorado aquella recámara no tenía un gusto corriente, sin lugar a dudas había hecho bien su trabajo.

- Bueno, tampoco creo que en este lugar tan frío y oscuro halla mucho de donde elegir – pensó en voz alta para si misma – ahora, debo pensar cómo utilizar mis poderes. Me pregunto por qué Aizen-san me habrá mostrado el _Hogyoku…_

Orihime se dirigió hacia el sillón con paso decidido, pasos que antes habrían sido un poco desganados. Ya le habían hecho moverse en varias ocasiones de aquel rincón iluminado por la luz de la extraña luna del _Hueco Mundo_, sin embargo, hace tiempo que nadie venía a molestarla. Ahora, sentada en el sillón, podía observar desde otra perspectiva el monótono rincón en el que pasó los últimos días. Le gustaba ese rincón… le daba la sensación de encontrarse segura, al menos su espalda y uno de sus costados, y si alguien se le acercara ella lo podría notar con sus dos grandes ojos.

- ¡Ah, qué tonta soy! – cerró sus ojos inconscientemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca – También podría sentir su Reiatsu. Aunque de todos modos me sentiría más tranquila observando sus movimientos con la mirada, identificándolo…

Nuevamente se quedó pensativa, analizando profundamente sus poderes. Le parecía fascinante que pudiese sentir el reiatsu de Kurosaki.

- Kurosaki-kun… –suspiró– Debo hacer algo para ayudarte. Algo debo poder hacer por ti… – Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez uno más ahogado, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Pero ninguna lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus ojos estaban rojos, secos y hartos de llorar. Además, ¿qué no hace apenas unos minutos había decidido ser diferente? Llorar no le serviría de nada.

Continuó pensando en sus poderes y recapituló lo que había dicho Aizen-san acerca de ellos.

- _Tus poderes van más allá que sólo curar, éstos pueden alterar la dimensión, volviendo aquello que es su fin a su estado original, casi es como si aquello que tocases volviese en el tiempo – _las palabras de Aizen se reprodujeron en su mente. ¿Habría aquel hombre hablado con total franqueza? ¿Podría confiar en sus palabras?

- Bien, claramente aquello que él dijo es algo que hacen mis poderes, no podría enlistar algo que no puedo hacer, puesto que entonces él mismo no contaría con ello – concluyó, deshaciéndose de las dudas que giraban en su propia mente. – Ahora, lo que podría estar sucediendo es que Aizen-san no me esté contando todo acerca de mis poderes. Si tan sólo tuviesen un mayor alcance, podría volver en el tiempo, volver al punto en el que accedí a esta trampa tendida por Ulquiorra y Aizen-san…

_Volver en el tiempo.. yo volver en el tiempo._

Como un flechazo, esa loca idea pasó por su mente.

- No, no se trata de que yo vuelva en el tiempo, pues esta dimensión quedaría entonces alterada y viajaría a una nueva. No es eso, lo que yo quiero hacer, es volver **todo** a como estaba antes.-

Aizen se encontraba sentado en su habitual trono, al fondo de una gran sala. A su lado se encontraba Ulquiorra, firme como el soldado Espada que era, sin una sola muestra de emoción en su rostro. Estaba un poco aburrido, es verdad que aquellos humanos (y entre ellos algunos molestos shinigamis) habían entrado en el _Hueco Mundo_y habían causado algo de distracción para variar. De todas formas, no tenían ninguna clase de oportunidad contra ellos. ¡Por favor! – resopló mentalmente – Pobres ingenuos, sólo se adentraron a la boca del lobo. Sonrió para sí, pensando en Orihime. Hace solo unas cuantas horas que había estado con ella, observándola con atención mientras exaltaba sus poderes. Tras su cuidadoso análisis de las reacciones de la joven ante sus palabras y su propia presencia se dio cuenta de algo: la tenía en sus manos, entre sus dedos. No de la misma forma que había tenido a Hinamori y la había utilizado para sus propios propósitos. Esta vez no había tenido el tiempo que un falso enamoramiento y quizás más bien, adulación requería. Él conocía los sentimientos de la joven Inoue, y por más que tiempo le sobrara, aquella mujer jamás cedería a sus sentimientos por el shinigami sustituto. Entonces, era mejor el miedo, el temor. La pobre chica se había derrumbado mental y físicamente ante él y sus amenazas contra sus amigos. Y así tenía que seguir.

Se encogió de hombros – _Claramente esa chica seguirá tal y como está – _pensó para si mismo. – _Ella todavía no ha desarrollado completamente sus poderes. Ya que éstos dependen directamente de sus emociones, si sigue así, empequeñeciéndose, jamás tomará posesión de lo que realmente se le otorgó. _Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra. Clavó su mirada en él por varios segundos, pero el semblante de Ulquiorra no cambiaba.

- ¿Desea algo, Aizen-sama? – inquirió Ulquiorra, con tono neutro. Aizen era terrorífico, sin duda, pero Ulquiorra no se inmutaba en absoluto.

- Quiero que vayas a… - el cambio en el reiatsu de Orihime lo descolocó. ¿Qué está pasando? Olvidando por completo a Ulquiorra, Aizen se levantó arrebatado, bajó de a dos peldaños a la vez las escaleras que se asomaban por debajo de su trono, y habiéndose terminado dio pasos largos para llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraban extrañamente desorbitados, sus manos hacían muecas extrañas mientras sus huesos tronaban. Sus pies se dirigían sin que los mandase hacia donde había sentido la variación de reiatsu. Nunca, NUNCA nada había salido de manera diferente a sus planes. No permitiría que aquella chiquilla estúpida se burlara de él de esa manera. Estaba rabioso, por la insolencia de Orihime, pero más que nada por que nada se salía de sus planes. Se tranquilizó un poco mientras caminaba. De nada servía perder la compostura, ya bastante se había expuesto ante Ulquiorra. Siguió caminando, con el pulso más estable, con pasos que habían recuperado su antigua elegancia.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a parpadear para darse cuenta de que no eran sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Maldijo en voz baja el momento en que Inoue Orihime se había dado cuenta de su potencial. Esta vez, Orihime había puesto patas arriba el plan de Aizen Sosuke.

No había podido dejar de pensar en la última hora en lo mismo: hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes. ¿Cómo podría lograr aquello? Sus poderes apenas se limitaban a una zona, ¿cómo podrían saciar tal ambición de volver todo a como era en un pasado? Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que algo crecía dentro de su pecho. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido de tal magnitud: valentía y decisión. Quemaba dentro de ella, pero no la podía controlar, parecía una fiera enjaulada a la que le habían abierto un poco la puerta, y se arrebataba por salir. El sentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande y entonces, enunció las palabras. (Palabras del poder de Orihime)

Fue cuando todo finalmente comenzó. De su adorno para el cabello, salieron disparadas dos figuras humanoides, marcado un círculo alrededor de ella que cubría un área pequeña pero que rápidamente se expandía hacia toda la habitación, y hacia más allá. El corazón de Orihime palpitaba cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, y en un intento por no marearse cerró los ojos, con imágenes hechas por luz marcadas todavía en su mente, distorsionadas. Abrió un ojo, curiosa por saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero todo parecía cambiar a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, tan rápida que su ojo no podía captar las imágenes que observaba. Comenzó a asustarse, pues no sabía qué estaba pasando, tenía una ligera sospecha puesto que cuando comenzó todo aquel desorden tenía un solo pensamiento en su interior: Impedir que el Hogyoku fuera creado. Tardó alrededor de un minuto pero finalmente sus ojos se adaptaron a la rapidez del cambio del mundo al alcance de su vista. Se sentía como en un caleidoscopio, como si alguien por fuera estuviera dando vueltas al mundo, cambiando una y otra cosa, otras siendo remplazadas, otras simplemente como si hicieras un rebobinar. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Las dos figuras que antes se habían materializado volvieron a su antiguo sello y todo se detuvo. ¿Dónde estaba? Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y de inmediato reconoció la estancia en la que se encontraba: su habitación.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido…? A ver, tranquila – inhaló y exhaló profundamente, contando mentalmente hasta diez - Primero debo pensar antes de sacar conclusiones – Intentó llamar a sus guardianas. Nadie salió. -¡Qué raro!-pensó- ¿Se habrán tomado un descanso? ¡¿En un momento como éste?! Salgan por favor, las necesito – dijo casi en forma de suplica. Pero nada sucedió. Desconcertada se acercó a su cama y se sentó a un lado, resbalando su espalda por la base. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía las ropas que le había obligado Ulquiorra vestir. Tenía su uniforme del colegio. Empezó a sentir en sus oídos y en su mente el latido de su corazón, cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte. Alzó la mirada, buscando con la vista los números más pequeños que mostraba el despertador. Se quedó mirando perpleja, llevándose en el acto una mano a la boca.

-No puede ser… Aún.. no llega el verano…

Fin del primer capítulo

¡Hola de nuevo!

Primero que nada quería agradecerte por leer mi historia. Sé que esta parte del fanfic estuvo muy centrada en Orihime, pero realmente toma un papel importante para la continuación del argumento. No desesperen pronto entrarán en acción Rukia e Ichigo. ¡Espero con ansias sus reviews! Cualquier comentario me haría muy contenta, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en expresarla.

¡Hasta pronto!

Musharnita


End file.
